Emotional and sensory characteristics are studied in patients with temporal lobe epileptic foci. Patients and raters independently complete true-false questionnaires which probe specific behavioral and emotional traits, and permit analysis of distortions in self perception. In a separate investigation of sensory disturbances, the threshold for detection and recognition of olfactory and gustatory stimuli was established. Temporal epileptic patients are compared with matched normal subjects and patients with other neurologic illnesses. Patients with a right temporal focus are compared with left temporal epileptics. Statistical analyses are employed to codify behavioral and sensory profiles of right and left temporal epileptic subjects. The research examines the role of the anterior temporal lobe in establishing limbic associations and differences between the left and right hemispheres in regulating emotions and sensory experiences in man. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCE: Bear, D. and Fedio, P.: Quantitative analysis of interictal behavior in temporal lobe epilepsy. Arch. Neurol. 34: 454-467, 1977.